winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Harley Romero
Harley Romero is the youngest princess of Phoenix and is a member of the Brightix Club. She is the Fairy of Birds. Personality Harley is calm, quiet, and reserved. She doesn't make friends easily, as she's an introvert, but once she gets close to someone, she shows her true side: cheerful and optimistic. In other words, she is open to not everyone. She also inherits her late father's stubbornness, despite not in a very large degree. She is somewhat passive-aggressive as she gave Meredith, one of her cousins, a cynical look when she badmouthed Julian, months after he left the castle. History Pre-series Harley is the youngest among King Willem and Queen Marjolein's kids. Growing up, she loves her family members but is closest with Valeria, who is athletic and her polar opposite. She is quite close with Julian, her mischievous big brother, who shares her love for playing mobile and arcade games. During her middle school years, Dominic — better known as Nicky — fell in love with her, which she was unaware of, despite herself actually harboring a crush on him. This situation made her the target of Julian's lovey-dovey jokes (he and Nicky are on the school's basketball team), such as asking her if the package of Hershey's Kisses she bought was for Nicky. However, Harley and her brother drifted away, getting distant and more distant, after he became a vampire, which their parents highly disapproved of. Before Willem and Marjolein could take action, Julian faked his own death, going far, far away, never to be heard anymore. Harley was very sad to see him leave, and her twin helped her move on. Appearance Harley is a purple-eyed, fair-skinned girl with wavy auburn hair, much like Valeria. Their only physical difference is the presence of a beauty mark, which Harley has one, next to her left eye. She is 162 cm in height (around 5'5"). Civilian She wears a yellow-orange top, a jean skirt, and yellow-orange laced-up boots. Her hair is tied into a ponytail with some tendrils left out, framing her face. Transformations *Winx *Charmix *Enchantix *Believix *Sophix *Lovix *Harmonix *Sirenix *Bloomix *Mythix *Butterflix *Tynix *Dreamix *Onyrix *Reverix more coming soon... Magical abilities Harley's powers revolve around birds. Her powers can manifest as summoning them, talking to them, controlling them, granting them abilities to talk like humans, etc. She also knows basic fairy skills like creating offensive energy beams, defensive shields, and fixing minor messes. Spells *Plume Hurricane *Needle Feathers Curiosities Birthday: February 16 Astrological Sign: Dryad Favorite Food: Donuts Favorite Color: Orange Favorite Hobby: Hanging out with friends, reading books, and listening to music Favorite Pet: Nocturna Ideal Boyfriend: Nicky! Best Friend: Yolanda Favorite Movies: Comedy/action movies Favorite Music: EDM, especially Paris Blohm's and Suyano's music. Favorite Spell: Plume Hurricane Trivia *Her relationship with Julian is like Blue and Brutus' — the older and younger love and care about each other, but when the older gained powers and subsequently broke the family rules, the older disappeared. Their family (or tribe) badmouthed the older, but the younger still loves him. **Ironically, Julian is a vampire, and Brutus (before and after redeeming himself) has Vampire (a skill that recovers your Health by sucking your opponent's). *Her name was originally Valkyrie. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fan made fairy Category:Fanon Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Brightix Club Category:Fairy Category:AlicePatricia22 Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Princess Category:Phoenix Category:Nocturna